


What You Want and What You Get

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Fluff, M/M, Sex Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: They both had a tendency to get turned on after a good hockey game and they'd played some damn good hockey against the US earlier that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so @kingasterin and I have been endlessly amused by the fact that Sidney [hit a ref](http://maljic.tumblr.com/post/150424705124/sid-takes-out-the-lines-man) and we've decided he needs to be chirped for it endlessly so hence we have this small drabble. 
> 
> Also I'm eternally pissed about the number of times Claude's been scratched in this tournament.

"Come on. Get off before someone sees you," Sidney said.

The fact that he was laughing and tilting his neck to give Claude more access while he said it took all of the authority out of it though. They both had a tendency to get turned on after a good hockey game and they'd played some good hockey against the US earlier that day.

"Hurry up and put the key in," Claude responded. He was draped over Sidney's back, his arms wrapped around Sidney's chest and pressing open mouthed kisses along Sidney's neck. "The longer you take to get it open, the higher the chance we get caught."

"Wouldn't matter if you'd control yourself for five seconds," Sidney answered. Claude felt him shift as he pulled the keycard out of his pocket.

"I could absolutely control myself for five seconds," Claude said. He nipped at Sidney's ear as he added, "But you're not telling me to stop."

There was a click as the lock accepted the keycard as valid.

Sidney twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, but before he stepped inside he twisted in Claude's grasp so they were pressed chest to chest instead. Claude let his hands fall down, gripping Sidney by the belt loops. He slipped his thumb under the hem of Sidney's shirt, rubbed it against the skin of Sidney's hips.

"I don't want you to stop," Sidney murmured. He had his fingers twisted in Claude's shirt, pulling him with him as he walked backwards into the room. "I just want you to continue inside the hotel room."

"I can do that," Claude said, leaning down to connect their lips.

As they kissed, frantic and filthy in their hunger for each other, Sidney tugged Claude across the room. Claude let go of Sidney's belt loops to slide his hands down the back of Sidney's shorts.

Sidney let out a pleased sound as Claude's hand slipped into his briefs and squeezed his ass.

"Bed," Sidney murmured as Claude's grip tugged them close enough together for their dicks to rub against each other through their jeans. The friction was good, but not anywhere near what they wanted.

"Uh huh," Claude agreed. He caught Sidney's bottom lip between his teeth and nipped. "You're the one running this show, baby."

"Am I?" Sidney questioned. "I seem to remember you trying to mark me up in the hallway even though I told you to wait."

"I'm not the one who dragged someone into the bedroom," Claude answered. "Thought I'm certainly not complaining. I like it when your all controlling and bossy." He leaned forward to connect their lips against. They shared a series of shorter kisses were, lips sliding against each other hurriedly before breaking apart, and in-between them Claude said, "It's hot. You're so fucking hot."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sidney answered.

"I sure hope you think so," Claude said. "I'd hate to think you were taking someone to bed that you thought were atrocious."

"Good thing you're the only one I'm taking to bed then."

Seeing as they were in a committed, monogamous relationship Claude knew that he was the only one Sidney was sleeping with but there was still a small little flare of pleasure in his stomach at hearing it.

Warm and satisfied, Claude ducked forward for another kiss.

He was so focused on the feeling of Sidney, his lips on Claude and his knuckles resting against Claude's tee-shirt where he was gripping at him and his ass in Claude's hands, against him that he didn't realize they had reached the bed until he was being pulled down onto it.

Caught off guard, he didn't have enough time to adjust. Their teeth scrapped together awkwardly and their foreheads banged.

"Aw fuck," Claude hissed. He pulled his hands out of Sidney's pants and pressed one palm against his forehead as pain radiated through it. He rolled off Sidney, sprawling onto the mattress next to him, as he hissed, "Damn, Cros, you didn't get enough of injuring people when you hit that ref in the face?"

"Shut up," Sidney groaned, reaching out and slapping his hand against Claude's chest. "We are never having sex again if you don't drop that."

"I don't want to have sex right now anyway," Claude answered. It didn't feel like he had a concussion so he mind adding, "My head is pounding."

"Me either," Sidney said.

Claude laughed a bit at how disappointed Sidney sounded.

He turned on his side, watching as Sidney laid with a palm pressed against his forehead and his eyes closed. He knew Sidney was sensitive about head injuries, but considering Sidney wasn't demanding to go see the trainers or hyperventilating Claude assumed he was feeling okay.

"Give my head a minute to stop pounding," Claude said. "I'll run down to that convenience store on the corner and grab some maple syrup ice cream. We can eat and watch some bad reality tv."

"We're in the middle of a tournament," Sidney said, but he sounded more amused than outright hostile towards the idea.

"I know and that's why I'm getting maple syrup," Claude answered.

Sidney laughed, the sound soft but bright, and Claude felt his lips stretch into a grin.

Sidney hadn't moved his hand off Claude's chest after slapping him, so he reached out and grabbed it.

Twining their fingers together, he brought their hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Sidney's.

With Sidney by his side and another win under Canada's belt, he couldn't bring himself to consider the day anything other than a success.


End file.
